Miraculous Ladybug: Symbiote
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Marinette gets a new upgrade with her Miraculous, the only thing is it's not from this world.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Miraculous Ladybug story. That isn't a crossover. This is inspired by the upcoming movie Venom. I own nothing just my OC.**

It's a sunny day in Paris, we see Marinette walking home from school one day. But little did she know that's all about to change, she got a text from her parents that they have a guest over today. So when she got home she walked upstairs. "Mom, Dad. I'm home!" Marinette called out.

"Ah, Marinette. Welcome home, your mother and I have someone to meet." said Tom.

"Um who is it?" Marinette asked.

"He's on the couch." said Tom.

Marinette walks towards the couch and sees an Chinese teenage boy around 13 years old, black hair that reaches his neck, fair skin, he has blue eyes, he's wearing a black t shirt with a red jacket over it, wears blue pants and black shoes. "Marinette, this is your cousin, Josh Cheng." Tom introduced.

"Hey." Josh greeted but he wasn't happy about it.

"Hi, I'm Marinette." Marinette greeted.

"He's going to be staying with us for a long time?" Tom stated.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"Well his parents died in a car crash a month ago and he needs a roof under his head." Tom explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Marinette sighed. "But I didn't Mom had a sibling."

"She had a older brother, they haven't talk in a long time and your mother doesn't want to talk about it." Tom answered. "Maybe you should get to know your cousin in the meantime."

"Sure Dad just let me put my bookbag away." said Marinette.

She walked to to her room and Tikki flew out of her purse. "Your cousin seems nice." Tikki said.

"Tikki you can be honest." Marinette said.

"He's creepy." said Tikki.

"Maybe we should get to know my cousin first." Marinette said. "Maybe there's more to him then we know."

"You think so?" Tikki asked.

"I know so." Marinette said.

"Whatever you say Marinette." Tikki sighed.

"But we need to keep Ladybug a secret." Marinette said.

Josh and Marinette are walking in the park. "So what are your hobbies?" Marinette asked.

"I like to write, watch anime, play video games and enjoy walks." said Josh.

"What kind of stuff to do like to write?" Marinette asked.

"Drama And horror." Josh replied.

"That's interesting." said Marinette.

"Nothing special or anything." Josh said.

"Do you like ice cream?" Marinette asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Josh asked.

"I was asking because there's an ice cream stand and I was wondering if you want some?" Marinette asked. "My treat."

"Yeah sure. I'll take vanilla." said Josh.

"Ok I'll be right back." Marinette said and ran to the ice cream cart.

Josh sighed and sat on a bench. "Just great." He sighed.

"Is something wrong?" A elderly voice asked. Josh turned to his right and he sees an old man sitting next to him. "Forgive me for startling you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Well my parents died in a car crash and I found out that I have an aunt that I never knew about." Josh explained.

"I am sorry for your lost." said the old man.

"Thanks. But now I have to move from America to Paris, live with my cousin, aunt and uncle in a bakery they own and start a new school." Josh sighed.

"Sometimes the future can be a mystery." The old man said. "You don't know what to except."

"I guess that's one way to put it." said Josh. "I just wish there was something I could of done something. Told them not to go but no, I didn't do anything." Josh said.

"You wish you could of helped them. We cannot fix the past only let it be." The old man said.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked as he looked at the old man. But he sees that the old man is gone, but he sees a box with red markings on it. Josh picks up and he inspects it. But before he could open it he sees Marinette coming back so he put the box in his pocket.

"Here's your vanilla." Marinette said and handed a vanilla ice cream cone to Josh.

"Thanks." Josh said and took his ice cream.

"Sorry it took so long I ran into a friend and she told me there was this plane crash on the outskirts of Paris." Marinette said.

"That's insane." said Josh.

"Anyway we should get going you start school on Monday." said Marinette.

"Whatever." said Josh and the two walked home.

* * *

Later that night, near a sewer grate some black goo comes out of the sewers and goes up a building and looks at the city of Paris. Something bad is about to happen in Paris and it's not Hawkmoth.

 **That's the first chapter and I already have the host of the symbiote picked. So you have to wait. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Josh is sitting at the foot of his bed looking at the box that was given by the old man. "What is in this box?" Josh asked himself as he looked at the box.

Josh opened the box and sees a necklace with a scorpion on it. "A necklace?" Josh asked and then sighed. "I guess it's good enough for a welcome to Paris gift."

Josh put the necklace around his neck, then all of a sudden there was a bright yellow light shines in front of him. Then a dark golden 10 cm creature with yellow eyes, two claws for heads, and a scorpion tail.

"What the heck?!" Josh said and backed away in fear. "What are you an alien?"

"What no? What's an alien?" The creature asked. "Never mind that. I'm Pinch, your Kwami."

"Kwami?" Josh asked.

"Yeah I'm the guy who's going to help turn you into a superhero." said Pinch.

"A superhero?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, What I said a superhero!" Pinch said. "With a special power."

"What's my special power?" Josh asked.

"You have to say sting pain. It'll allow you to shoot darts that'll paralyze your targets. But you'll turn back to normal in five minutes."

"So knock there out with some kind of dart?" Josh asked.

"I don't know who that is but yeah." Pinch replied,

"So what do you want me to do?" Josh asked.

"Just say Pinch, stinger out!" Pinch explained.

"Ok. Spot, stinger out " Josh said.

Pinch gets sucked into the necklace as a dark gold mask forms over his eyes. Then a dark gold skintight outfit appears over Josh, has belt shaped like a scorpion tail appears around his waist, along with two dark golden nunchuck like weapons on his belt, and finally a mask shaped like Scorpion eyes surround his eye area.

When the transformation is complete he looked at the mirror and he was amazed. "Whoa. I barely recognized myself." Josh said. "What do you think Pinch?"

Josh looked around and sees that Pinch is gone. "Huh I guess he's gone." Josh shrugged. Then he opened the window and looked out the window. "Time to do some hero stuff, as Scorpio." Josh said and leaped out the window and leaped from building to building.

* * *

Meanwhile in Marinette's room, she sighs and layed down on her bed. "Well I have to keep my cousin fell right at home. This is going is going to take a long time." Marinette sighed.

Then the black goo entered Marinette's room through the room. Then slowly creeped up to Marinette. "I hope he fits in at my school." Marinette said and then closed her eyes.

But then the black goo climbed onto Marinette's hand and consumed her whole body. Marinette woke up with her eyes widened and when she's about to scream, the black goo covered her mouth only muffles came out and then the black goo covered her eyesight covering her eyesight in darkness.

 **Sorry if it was short but it was all I can think all. Also on a side note, Marinette will be the host instead of Kim, because well I think it would be interesting. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette opened her eyes and she finds herself on the rooftops of a building. "Since when did I get here?" She asked and when she looked at her hands and she was in her Ladybug outfit. "I'm dressed as Ladybug. But how did I get out here? Plus why does my suit look different?"

Marinette looked at her outfit, it was a mixed between her own outfit and Antibug's outfit. The arms had red with black spots, at the wrist and hand area are black with red spots, while the rest was black with red spots. Even her mask was different the left side was red with two black spots and one half red, the right side is black with two red spots and the other half of the dot black connecting with the red half.

"This suit looks different. But I don't remember making changes to it." Marinette asked.

Then she hears sirens in the distance, sounds like a crime in progress. "Never mind. I got some work to do." She said and ran towards the crime.

Ladybug uses her yo-yo to swing across a building and then she lands in a 3 crouch position, gets back up and proceeds to free run. Ladybug jumps to another building, then lands and rolls on the ground, then jumps in the air and onto another building.

"Whoa. That was awesome. I'm more agile then ever before." said Ladybug.

* * *

In a alleyway, a woman is backing away from a group of thugs. "Just give us your purse lady and everything will be okay." said the leader of the thugs.

"Don't count on it." A voiced said and the thugs look and see Jīn Leopard jumping down in a 3 crouch position.

"Is that Queen Bee?" One thug asked.

"Who the hell is Queen Bee? Do I look like a girl?" Scorpio asked. "Who cares, but I'm Scorpio and it's time to kick your asses!" He takes out his batons and smirks.

"Hey!" Ladybug said and jumped down and landed on top of dumpster. "Step away from her and leave."

"Don't count on it Ladybug!" The thug leader shouted.

"Hey I was here first!" Scorpio shouted.

"I never seen you before. You new?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah I'm Scorpio and I was here." said Scorpio.

"And I don't care!" The thug leader said and took out a gun and shoots at Ladybug. Ladybug dodges the bullet and then uses her yo-yo to yank the gun out of the thug's hand. "What are you waiting for kill them!" The Thug leader shouted.

The thugs both charge at the two superheroes and the two superheroes both attacked the thugs. Ladybug gets on her hands and double kicks two thugs. Scorpio whacks two thugs with his nunchucks. Ladybug uses her yo-yo and hits a thug in the head with it. Scorpio gives a roundhouse kick to a thug in the face. Ladybug jumps in the air and double kicks a thug in the chest.

The thug leader picks up his gun and aims it at Ladybug and shoots multiple shots, Ladybug and Scorpio both dodges the bullets. "Sting pain!" Scorpio shouted and his right arm turns into a scorpion tail like thing and Scorpio looks at it.

Scorpio shoots red darts at the thug leader and shoots two darts right into his chest. "Bullseye." Scorpio smirked.

"How did you do that?" The thug leader asked right before he falls to the ground on his knees.

Then Ladybug knees the thug leader in the head knocking him with his gang. "Thanks for the assist." said Ladybug.

"Don't mention it. So who's this Cat Noir?" Scorpio asked.

"Another Miraculous wielder Like us." said Ladybug.

Then they hear a beeping sound and it was coming from Scorpio's necklace. "What was that?" Scorpio asked.

"That was your miraculous. You're gonna transform back. You better go somewhere far from people so your identity won't be revealed." Ladybug stated.

"Alright thanks for the heads up." Scorpio said and jumps from wall to wall to make his leave.

"Thank you Ladybug." The woman said. "And same goes for your new friend."

"I'll tell him when I see him again." Ladybug said. "I gotta bug out." Ladybug said and uses her yo-yo to grapple her way out.

* * *

Back at the Dupain-Cheng bakery/home, Scorpio enters through the window of his bedroom right when the last Scorpion sting disappears and he returns back to normal and Pinch is shot out of the miraculous and lands on Josh's bed.

"You okay?" Josh asked.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I just need some cherries to fuel me up." Pinch said.

"At least it's not meat." Josh said.

"Is something wrong?" Pinch asked as he floated towards his master.

"I wanted to battle against a villain not thugs." said Josh.

"Well there is a villain you need to stop." said Pinch.

"Really who?" Josh asked.

"His name is Hawkmoth and he has corrupted to Moth miraculous for his own twist plans." said Pinch and this grabs Josh's attention.

"Tell me more." said Josh.

* * *

Back in Marinette's room, Ladybug enters her bedroom and sighs. "Spots off." said Ladybug and she returned back to her normal appearance.

"Marinette what happened to you? You got faster reflexes, and stronger somehow." Tikki asked.

"I don't know Tikki?" Marinette replied. "I had a dream where this black goop touched me and surrounded my body."

"That's odd." said Tikki.

"But even my outfit was different. Like something mixed Antibug's with mine." said Marinette. But something grabbed her attention and sees a little bit of the black goop on the her nightstand and she uses a plastic cup to trap it.

"What is it Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"It's the same black goop I saw in my dream or so I thought." Marinette said. "It wasn't a dream at all."

"I didn't see the black goop enter here." said Tikki.

"Maybe that black goop is with me now." Marinette said. "I better take this to a science lab and have it studied. But that can wait tomorrow, I have school tomorrow." Marinette gets changed into her pajamas, went into her bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/ **N: That reminds me no one knows that Chloé is Queen Bee.**

The next day Marinette and Josh went to school, and Josh is assigned to Ms. Bustier's class. "Now class. We have a new student joining us today. This is Josh Cheng." Ms. Bustier introduces. "He came from China and he's Marinette's cousin. Do you want to tell us anything else about yourself?"

"No." Josh said.

"Ok then thank you. There's an empty seat next to Nathaniel." Ms. Bustier said.

Josh walks up to the desk and sits down next to Nathaniel. "Hey man." Nathaniel said, but Josh didn't reply.

"He'll warm up." Marinette said to Alya. "I hope."

"Just give him time Marinette." Alya said. "He'll come around, maybe you need to get to know your cousin?"

"I did that yesterday, but I'll give it a chance." said Marinette.

"We just need to keep him positive and make sure Hawk Moth doesn't Akumaize him." Alya said.

"I'll be ready for that." Marinette said.

Meanwhile after class ended Marinette decided to have Ms. Bustier look at the black goop.

Miss Bustier examined the black goop in the microscope as Marinette looked to her.

"I'm sure that I have a lot of explaining to do-"

"No need, Marinette," Ms. Bustier said. "I know your secret."

"You do?" Marinette asked.

"I do. And I also know that Alya is Rena Rouge, Nino is Carapace and Chloe is Queen Bee. I also know who Cat Noir is but I also know that you don't, so I can't tell you," Miss Bustier said. "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice the patterns that the superheroes always seem to show up whenever you're not around? Or that you always seem to leave the class whenever an akuma attacks? You may have everyone else in Paris fooled, but you can't fool me, Marinette. I'm your teacher. It's my responsibility to watch over you."

"Oh ok then." Marinette sighed in relief.

"It looks like this black goop has a thing for you." said Ms. Bustier.

"How can you tell?" Marinette asked.

Ms. Bustier then released the goo from the glass and it slithered its way towards Marinette before she quickly trapped it under the glass again.

"Lucky guess," Ms. Bustier said. "When did you first discover this?"

"Last night. I found it in my room, I'm not sure how this stuff got in my house. I'm not even sure it's not from earth." Marinette said.

"Well do you mind if I keep this sample so I study it some more?" Ms. Bustier asked.

"I don't mind." Marinette said.

"We'll meet again next week to see what I've learned," Ms. Bustier said as she examined the squirming goo in the glass. "I don't know what this stuff is, but it's clearly something alive."

"Ok thanks Ms. Bustier." Marinette said as she exited the classroom she sighed. "Great how am I going to tell the team that our teacher knows who we are?"

"I guess they won't be happy about this." Tikki replied.

"No they won't." Marinette sighed.

Later that day, Marinette and Alya are walking down the street. "So I heard there's a new miraculous holder in town." Alya said.

"Yeah, and I met him last name. His name is Scorpio." Marinette replied.

"Hmmm, So we got a Scorpion themed hero, but why that name?" Alya asked.

"It's part of the Zodiac." Marinette replied. "His special ability is the same as Queen Bee's, but he shoots the darts."

"That could be it. But also I saw your new suit, black with red spots the Antibug look." Alya smirked. "What's with the costume change?"

Marinette was hesitating to give Alya an answer, she couldn't tell her about the black goop merging with her body, she had to lie about it. "Well you see." Before Marinette could answer, a cream pie nearly hits the two.

"What the?!" Marinette and Alya exclaimed.

Then they see a teenage boy dressed like a purple and yellow jester outfit, with a Jester like mask style face and hat. "Greetings Paris. It is I the Jester, who is here to deliver the last laugh to this city!" The Jester laughed.

"Tell me later after we take this Joker reject down." Alya said.

Marinette and Alya both run into an alleyway and their Kwamis come out. "Tikki spots on/ Trix let's Pounce!" Marinette and Alya shouted and transformed into Ladybug and Rena Rogue.

Ladybug and Rena Rogue both jump on top of a building and look down at the Jester. "Ready to take him down?" Rena Rogue asked.

"You know it." said Ladybug.

 **To be continued, I would like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Marinette takes the Symbiote to Ms. Bustier and her teacher finding out her secret identity.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ladybug and Rena Rogue both got ready to battle against Jester. "So what's the plan?" Rena Rogue asked.

Rena Rogue looks to her left and sees that Ladybug is running towards Jester delivers a flying kick in the face. Jester growls and takes out a staff with his head on it. "I'm gonna smash you!" Jester shouted and swings his staff at Ladybug but she dodges the attack. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to smack Jester's face a bunch of times.

"What's up with Ladybug?" Rena Rogue asked herself.

Ladybug dodged all of Jester's attacks with more speed and agility than normal as she landed on the ground with a growl at Jester.

Rena Rogue could only stare in disbelief at what she was seeing as Queen Bee dropped down beside her with a glare.

"Pollen gave me the scoop." She said as she looked at Ladybug as her eyes widened at the new black suit. "Whoa. Let me you, Rena, Mar… I mean Ladybug does not look good in black."

"Tell me about it." The fox heroine said, crossing her arms. "I haven't even gotten to lay a paw on this guy since we started the fight."

"You're kidding!" Queen Bee said.

"She just rushed right in and took the guy head on."

"That can't be." Queen Bee said as they watched. "It's not like her to go into a fight without a plan. That's not the Ladybug I know."

Ladybug dodged all of Jester's attacks, Jester then throws a pie at Ladybug but she dodges and the pie hits a wall and explodes. "No one dodges my pies!" Jester shouted.

"Get used to it you Joker knock off!" Ladybug shouted and gives Jester a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Doesn't sound like Ladybug." Queen Bee said.

"Hey Ladybug save some for us!" Rena Rogue shouted.

This grabbed Ladybug's attention, but Jester smacks Ladybug to a wall. "That's it! I'm putting an end to this battle." Ladybug shouted. "Lucky charm!" Ladybug shouted as she tossed her yo-yo in the air and turns into a joybuzzer.

"A joybuzzer really?" Ladybug asked. She then sees Rena Rogue and Queen Bee both fighting off the Jester. Ladybug glares at the Jester and then takes a running start towards Jester and jumps in the air, and hits Jester in the head with the joybuzzer and shocks the Jester. The Jester falls to the ground and the hat falls off. Then the akuma flies out and Ladybug catches the akuma in her yo-yo.

"Fly away little butterfly." Ladybug said as she turned the akuma into a butterfly. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug tosses the joybuzzer in the air and turns into little ladybugs and fly around to repair the damage.

The jester turns back to a 15 year old boy with fair skin, short blonde hair, a light blue t shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. "Thanks Ladybug." He said and ran off.

"Anytime!" Ladybug replied.

"Hey, what just happened we were supposed to be a team and you went solo?!" Rena Rogue exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry but you took too long." Ladybug said.

"You spent most of the time fighting the akumaized villain more than us." Rena Rogue pointed out.

Ladybug noticed that her earrings beeped and she gasped. "Sorry girls I got to go or else my identity is revealed!" Ladybug said as she used her yo-yo to grapple to another building and jumps to building to building.

"Something's not right with Ladybug." Queen said.

"I know and I'm worried." Rena Rogue nodded.

Meanwhile in Hawk Moth's lair he witness the fight and he's disappointed. "It's a shame that Jester failed. But something is different about Ladybug, both looks and speaks different. Is this a new ability of the Miraculous? I must find out." Hawk Moth said.

Meanwhile at a café, Lila is sitting at a table and looking at her phone. She was looking at photos of the fight between Ladybug and Jester. "I got some great photos, not to mention Ladybug has gone solo. Perfect for the Ladyblog." Lila smiled and uploaded the photos to the Ladyblog.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day, Adrien is in his room looking at his phone. He sees Ladyblog and sees Ladybug fighting against Jester and sees her new suit. "Since when did Marinette wear black?" Adrien asked.

"Maybe to make her more threatening or something." Plagg shrugged.

"I don't think so. Rena Rogue and Queen Bee are just standing by." Adrien pointed out. "Something's up with Marinette and I need to find out what?"

Meanwhile Josh is walking back from school and entered the bakery part of his new home. "Ok here goes." said Josh as he entered the bakery and sees his aunt and uncle working at the counter, he sneaks pass the two and it was going well until.

"Hello Josh how was school?" Sabine asked.

"Dang it." Josh groaned under his breath. "It was fine."

"Oh really?" Sabine asked. "Because the principal called and told me that you were in a fight."

"You heard about that?" Josh asked.

"Your principal called." Sabine said. "He told me that you got into a fight with another student."

Then Josh got a flashback, when he began to fight against this big jock and he was punched in the face. Then Josh tackles the jock and began to beat the crap out of him.

"Ok fine, I got into a fight." Josh admitted.

"On your first day. Josh what would your parents say if they saw you like this?" Sabine asked.

"He started it!" Josh shouted.

"I don't care who started it! Look I understand you're going through a rough time, but let me and Tom help you." Sabine said.

"Pass." Josh said as he walked away from his aunt. Just then Marinette walks in the bakery.

"Hey mom." Marinette said as she walked upstairs.

"Hi, Marinette how was your day." Sabine replied but she didn't see her daughter.

Marinette enters her room and places her backpack on the ground. "That was intense, I felt like I was like an anime hero." Marinette said.

"That maybe true Marinette." Tikki stated. "But you didn't let Rena Rogue and Queen Bee help out."

"You're right. I don't know why I didn't let them in on the fight?" Marinette asked.

"Simple, I made you stronger!" A voice called out scaring Marinette.

"Tikki, did you hear that?" Marinette replied.

"I didn't hear anything." Tikki said.

"Only you can hear me Marinette." The voice said. "You can call me Screech."

"Screech?" Marinette questioned.

"Think of me as your guide, to make you greater than you were before." Screech said.

Before Marinette can ask another question her phone rings and she answers it. "Hello?" Marinette answered.

"Marinette, it's Alya! We have another Akuma on the loose and sadly it's my sister." Alya sighed on the phone.

"I'm on my way." said Marinette.

"And try to save the fight for the rest of us." Alya said. "It's not all about you. Anyway see you soon." Alya said as she hung up.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said.

 **Sorry to keep you waiting and to cut it short. But it's the best I can come with, anyway things will get intense later on. So read and review.**


End file.
